


Presenting

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [21]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha J'onn J'onzz, Choose Your Own Ratings, Family Fluff, Gen, Graphic Description, M'gann M'orzz is 12, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mature for Graphic Description, My First Work in This Fandom, No Sex, No Underage Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega M'gann M'orzz, Omega Verse, Parental J'onn J'onzz, but nothing bad, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: J'onn J'onzz wasn't prepared for his little niece to cry out for him because she was scared but he also wasn't preparing for her to present any time soon. What's a Martian to do?
Relationships: J'onn J'onzz & M'gann M'orzz
Series: Completed Works [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Kudos: 1





	Presenting

J'onn was reading a book, happily in his green Martian form as he and M'gann were in a hotel room. The girl wanted to spend more time bonding with her Uncle and J'onn didn't want to refuse the girl and so, they went to a hotel for the weekend. For a Martian that didn't let things bother him, J'onn was bothered by the fact that M'gann was now twelve years old. It wasn't the fact that she was twelve, it was the fact that she may present her secondary gender and J'onn didn't want M'gann to be hurt because of her secondary gender. "U-uncle!" A shrill cry erupted from M'gann all of the sudden and he immediately rushed back around in the desk chair-brown and old- to look at M'gann sharply but his gaze then softened with concern as M'gann looked for him and when her gaze finally landed on his, she relaxed slightly. His eyes widened. _Rosy cheeks. It looks like she's running a fever but she's not._ "Uncle." M'gann cried out for him again and J'onn was immediately by her side. 

"What's wrong?" J'onn felt her forehead and he gasped as he pulled his hand back. He swallowed as he knew that he had to tell her. She was presenting at a hotel, of all places! J'onn was glad that he had brought scent blockers. It was for rare moments like these but he was secretly hoping that M'gann wouldn't present at a hotel but his prayer was not answered. "How do you feel?" He asked M'gann as he gave her the scent blockers. M'gann knew how to use them but with her body being so hot, M'gann couldn't do anything s she whimpered from the heat. She didn't like it as she whimpered and whined. J'onn's parental nature had taken over his Alpha nature as he cradled M'gann close to him. "It's alright, M'gann. You're just presenting." He spoke, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

"I'm presenting?" She repeated as she felt her body grow even more hotter as she latched herself onto her uncle and J'onn let her, understanding that she was scared. M'gann felt her underwear becoming soak for some reason but she did not understand and she did not tell her uncle due to embarrassment. 

"Yes. You're an Omega, M'gann." J'onn told her with a soft smile on his face. M'gann calmed down due to the fact that her uncle was smiling down at her so she figured that being an Omega wasn't all bad and so, she rubbed her eyes, drying her tears as she looked up at her Uncle. 

"Omegas are the maternal ones, right?" When J'onn nodded his head, M'gann giggled. "I hope I can be best Omega for my perfect person." M'gann spoke and J'onn nearly had an heart attack because of her words. 

"You're too young for that." J'onn spoke softly, not wanting to scare his niece. "You're twelve and I will fight anyone who tries to touch you." J'onn spoke as M'gann gave him an confused look. 

"Touch me?" M'gann asked him and J'onn realized his mistake and he tried to cover it up. 

"I'll tell you when you're older, M'gann." J'onn tells his niece and M'gann knew that she loved her uncle for lots of reasons as she hugged him. J'onn hated to overpower M'gann's Omegan scent with his Alpha scent but he only did so because he didn't want anyone to try anything with his young niece. However, M'gann didn't seem to mind as she fell asleep with him by her side and it made J'onn realized that M'gann wanted him by her side and he smiled down at his niece softly. However, he had then took notice of her lower clothing and he immediately sat far away from M'gann but he knew that he wouldn't hurt her, it just that he knew that she would start nesting in the hotel bed. He then smiled softly. _Oh well, I had the hotel planned out in case something had happened but I know she will be safe with me._ J'onn spoke as he fell asleep after M'gann did. 

The next morning, J'onn woke up to coffee and breakfast that M'gann had brought back to the room and he was immediately making sure that she had a scent blocker on and he made sure that there was no other scent on her. When M'gann was cleared, he sighed in relief and he hugged M'gann. "What's wrong, uncle?" M'gann asked and J'onn hated that he had to ruin her innocence years down the road. 

"I was just so worried. Even with scent blockers, Alphas can still smell your Omegan scent on you." After J'onn told her about the dangers of not having a scent blocker on in case things happens (without the sex talk, of course), M'gann nodded her head, telling J'onn that she had understood her uncle's worry. 

One day later, true of J'onn's thought, M'gann was nesting in the hotel bed. J'onn stayed on his side unless M'gann needed him for something, knowing that Omegas are prone to becoming violent if Alphas and Betas approach their nests without any warning. "I'm sorry, uncle." She apologized to her uncle but J'onn laughed it off. 

"It's alright. It's natural." He kissed her on her forehead to ease her of her worries and when she smiled back up at him, J'onn knew that he had made the right decision. 


End file.
